Before The Storm
by heartovermindforever
Summary: The last moments that Elsa has with her parents, before they disappear, forever.


The last memory Elsa has with her parents before they passed is in her mind, forever.

She had finally gotten a teensy bit over her fear of being touched and hesitantly touched her mothers arm. Gloved, of course. Her mother's eyes shot to Elsa's hand and then up to her eyes, noticing the tears that had begun to form.

"Mother, I see her, in my dreams," Elsa slowly spoke, her voice shaking. Her mother waited for her to continue on.

"Anna. She's there most nights, cold and lifeless in my arms," Her eyes distance off, almost as if in a dazed state.

"But this time, she doesn't wake up and it's all my fault," and as she spoke tears began to flow freely. Her mother could only watch Elsa helplessly, longing to touch her beloved daughter. Her eldest daughter needed affection and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why don't they freeze!" Elsa's voice grew more powerful and the temperature began to drop rapidly. Elsa took the hand that was on her mothers arm and slowly took the glove off of it, finger by finger. She spread her fingers out and a white-blue light began to form above it and shape into a perfectly shaped snowflake. She then grew frustrated and shot ice from her hand into the wall forming a spike of ice.

"My tears… my tears," Elsa's voice broke and she began to sob. Elsa's mother's eyes began to water up and she placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. The reaction was almost instantaneous as Elsa's eyes shot to her mother's hand and stood up. Elsa hadn't harmed her mother, but her mother felt as if her hand burned.

"I'm sorry," Elsa's mother began to reach for the door and turned around longingly. She shook her head and disappeared into the hall. Almost immediately after she left, Elsa froze the door shut and cried harder.

The next day was even more dreadful than the day before, for Elsa. Her parents were leaving for some trade partners island. Elsa felt betrayed and abandoned by her parents. They were leaving her with Anna alone, and she had no idea how to react when Anna knocked on her door again. Elsa would feel even more horrible for leaving Anna with no one to talk to, and had no idea how she would handle a week without her parents…

Although she felt like she still wasn't ready to peep her head out of her room, Elsa decided to go downstairs to say goodbye to her parents. Elsa knew that Anna was having another tutoring session, which usually ended in Anna complaining the entire time. Hopefully the complaining would override Anna's voice, besides, Anna was saying goodbye at the docks, not inside the castle. Elsa looked at her appearance, making sure she looked the picture of supremacy and royalty for her parents. She then opened the door and began her stride down the hallway, which almost seemed unfamiliar to her. Something caught her eye, it happened to be the monumental painting of her mother and father looking full of authority. It disheartened and scared Elsa to realize that one-day, there would be a portrait of her up there. She wondered if in the photo she would still be wearing her gloves.

Elsa ventured further down the hallway and realized how truly big it was. Her parents were waiting for her by the entrance, which led down the stairs. Elsa immediately began her self-check. Shoulders down, chin up, and be stiff. She scanned her parent's faces, theirs was filled with emotion, and hers was void with any. She curtsied and looked down at the rug which pattern seemed to make fun of her and which had arrangements of wave-like tracery.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa mentally slapped herself for not properly acknowledging them. Luckily, they seemed touched at her confession.

"You'll be fine, Elsa" Her father commiserated with the look of pity in his eyes. Elsa thought her next words carefully because she was incomprehensive to her father's response. How would she be fine? Did he not realize how truly substantial this dilemma was?

Elsa nodded her head deep in thought and met his eyes, "How will I deal with Anna? Who will she be able to talk to?"

"I am almost positive that Kai and Gerda would love to socialize with Anna anytime," He smiled slightly.

Startlingly, the door swung open and in came Kai himself.

"I don't mean to interrupt your highnesses, but we do not want you to be late for your deployment?"

Elsa's father nodded Kai off, and looked at Elsa in the eye, "I have faith in you. Just remember our motto, and I believe you can hold yourself together."

Elsa's mother stepped in, "Elsa love, don't stress yourself out. You are the strongest girl I have ever met. You will make a lovely queen for this kingdom."

Elsa nodded respectfully and said her goodbyes. She watched them and cringed as the door shut. She was on her own, but repeated in her head that it was only a week. It was only a week…

* * *

"You will make a lovely queen for this kingdom."

It's almost as if she knew, isn't it?

* * *

**omg guys im back what… anyways don't know how this happened but the idea came to me during a math test.. how typical ;) reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
